


The Ice Maiden

by J93



Series: The Scrapped Fics Collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: The romance of Annie and Armin throughout the series.





	The Ice Maiden

**Chapter 1: I’ll Give You a Reason**

Setting: 104th Trainee Days

Annie has a secret meeting with Reiner and Bertolt. Annie accuses Reiner of becoming too close with the Trainees and Reiner fires back with her closeness to both Eren and Armin. Annie punches him for talking shit about Armin, something that surprises even her.

She storms away and sees Armin creeping into the nearby woods. Annie keeps her distance and follows him out of curiosity. She finds out Armin is trying to kill himself by hanging on the tree. She just barely saves him. She chastises him and asks why he would abandon his friends and goals. He confesses he feels like a failure and burden. He wants to rid his friends of his existence so they can obtain their dreams or something like that. He tells her that he has no reason to live and no one will miss him. She rebuttals him and tell him otherwise.

“Really?! What about the ocean?! You still believe in the ocean don’t you?!”

Armin doesn’t answer and Annie can’t tell him the ocean is real. Despite knowing she’ll have to kill Armin at some point in her mission Annie tries finding something to help/save him (if he does go through with it she doesn’t want to raise any suspicion in the investigation of why she was out in the middle of the night). At the end of her thread, Annie grabs him by the collar and says “I’ll give you a reason” and kisses him. They both lose their virginity and start, at first, a secret friends with benefits relationship and then later down the line an actual (but still secret) relationship.

**Chapter 2: Capture/Kidnapped**

Setting: Stohess

Her identity exposed, Armin tries something new to persuade Annie to come to their side. He runs across the rooftops to cut her off from running away to the wall in her Female Titan form. She stops but turns another direction. He catches up with her and she does it again. They do this a few times before Annie roars at him, warning him to not get in her way of escape.

Armin responds by removing his 3DM Gear and unsheathing his swords and throwing them away. He approaches her and extends his hand. She gingerly does so and he hops on. She raises her hand to her face to maintain eye level. He holds onto her thumb and tries to reach out to her.

“I love you, Annie.” He cries. “I love you. I know there’s some good in you. Please. Don’t prove me wrong.”

The rest of the Survey Corps arrive and Annie kidnaps Armin, escaping Stohess and running to the Forest of Giant Trees.

**Chapter 3: What Am I?**

Setting: The Forest of Giant Trees

Armin awakes on a thick tree branch to find the Female Titan’s body being eaten by many Titans. Annie assures him no one will be approaching here without caution and he doesn’t have any 3DM Gear.

“And, no, before you ask I didn’t kill any of your friends.”

“They're your friends to Annie.”

Her head goes down. “Not anymore. As far as I’m concerned Mina died at Trost. I have no friends.”

“Look I know your no social animal but you do have friends - you just don’t know it yet!” 

Annie asks for examples and he struggles to find a grass-rooted on that doesn’t end up with a reasonable explanation of why they wouldn’t be friends (Eren, Mikasa, etc). Annie concludes she has no ties to anyone from the 104th. 

Armin ends up frustrated with her he then screams; “THEN WHAT AM I!?!” Armin confronts her and demands to know what he is to her. He sees the tears falling down her face as she turns away to try to escape. He stops her and they fall on top of one another. They make out and eventually lead themselves into having sex on the tree branch.

**Chapter 4: Escape**

The two blond lovebirds lean against one another, staring out at the sun. Annie asks him to come with her to her Hometown. “I can introduce you to my father. He’s a nice guy, you’ll like him. Home life ain’t that great but with you there-”

“No Annie. I can’t leave, not now. I must stay here. You too.” 

“Armin-”

“Think of all the things you can do! You can tell everything there is to know about Titans and their powers. You can even train Eren-”

“I can’t do that Armin.”

“Yes, you can! You’ve done it before you can do it again. You can trust me.”

“I think I’m beyond reproach. In their eyes, anyway.”

“Do mine matter more?”

The Survey Corps arrive on the scene and surround the forest, luring out the Titans one by one. Annie can’t transform because she used most of her energy already and her concentration is off because she keeps thinking of Armin and how they both can escape. Levi lands on their branch. Annie is up against the tree with no way of defending herself. A blade enters her shoulder and pins her to the tree. Levi tells her in vivid detail on how he is going to torture her for the death of his squad. He’s about to thrust his blade into her stomach when Armin comes to her rescue by pushing Levi off the branch. He survives but swings away for Eren and Mikasa to take their turn.

Eren tries reasoning with Armin and getting him to their side but Armin rebuttals him. Mikasa loses her patience and attacks Annie. It ends with Annie clinging off the side of the branch. She tries getting up but Mikasa is about to slice her fingers off (“Annie. Fall.”) until Armin rushes over and captures Annie’s hand. Eren and Mikasa hold onto Armin to even the weight. Annie, however, won’t budge.

“Please, Annie. Don’t do this.”

“Armin.” Annie reaches up and kisses him one final time. “I have to.”

Annie lets go and surrounds herself in the crystal ice block, cushioning the fall.

**Chapter 5: I’m Jealous and I’m Sorry**

Setting: Stohess/Shiganshina

Armin has become a little cold and cynical since that day in the forest. He no longer considers Eren, Mikasa or any of the 104th his friends. He’s permitted from seeing Annie until they secured the throne. He visits her one final time before the expedition to Shiganshina. He caresses the ice and asks her what’s taking her so long. He reasons she’s dead or not interested in coming back to the real world. He leaves without a second glance therefore not seeing the small pool of water…

At Shiganshina Armin volunteers in trying to reason with Bertolt before the big battle. They speak but only in short due to Mikasa’ attempt on Bertolt’ life (When do you learn, huh? Armin thinks). Before they split, Bertolt tells Armin that he was jealous of Armin. Not for his intellect or bravery, but for his hold on Annie's heart. Armin nods in understatement and swings away.

“I’m sorry Armin.”

**Chapter 6: And That, My Dear, is Your Father**

Setting: Stohess/Shiganshina

Annie emerges from her crystal. She awakens in a jail cell (similar to what Eren woke up in before). Levi and Commander Zoe (with an eye batch) sit outside it. They inform her of Armin’s demise at Shiganshina. She doesn’t give them the satisfaction (in her mind) of seeing her cry. She waits for them to leave to do that. She also notes a bad stomach ache and an urge to puke…

_Six Years Later…_

Annie takes her daughter across the country to show her the Shiganshina Memorial which holds Armin’ name. Later she talks to her daughter about her deceased father, who he was and what he stood for. She begins to cry and they comfort each other. Annie sees a bunch of familiar faces in the distant - its the veterans of the 104th with their children. Only Eren and Mikasa see them and wave and acknowledge them. Annie is comforted and leaves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea spawned many more ideas but in the end I just didn’t have the time, interest nor patience to do this.
> 
> Reading this again it comes off as amateurish and, above all, a bad cliché. No wonder I didn’t write any of this.


End file.
